More than One World of Magic!
by Little Bookwyrm
Summary: My revised version of fg7dragon's crossover. Follows closely with Fairy Tail's Manga Plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I'd like to let you know that, due to fg7dragon being unable to continue this story; I'll be taking the reins of this story and hopefully can do as well as fg7dragon. This is my revised version of the original, so the wording is a little different, but enjoy all the same.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

Action takes place after the Ala Alba's return to Mahora and at the beginning of the Fairy Tail manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Seven Created Worlds**

Almost four months have passed since Negi Springfield and his students had returned to Mahora Academy from Mundus Magicus. During their journey, they had discovered the truth about Negi's mother, Queen Arika, and about his own student Asuna Kagurazaka, who in actuality was Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, a princess of Ostia and also his distant cousin. They had even saved the Mundus Magicus from destruction and defeated the Cosmo Entelecheia remnants, even though most of them escaped capture. But the original purpose of their journey was not fulfilled, as they had found no trace of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, or any clues to where he had been if he had been there at all.

So, Negi had returned to teaching class 3-A and continued his training in the arts of magic for over three months with his students. That is, until a shocking discovery was made by Yue and Nodoka during one of their trips to the underground library. They had run across the magic accumulation device they saw during the school festival several months previous.

Now, the members of Ala Alba where currently touring, or more like investigating the tunnel that they had trekked down long ago in order to stop Chao—who happened to be from the future and also Negi's descendent—in her plans.

"This place looks as amazing as last time," Asuna said, glancing around at the walls.

"Yeah, but back then we didn't have time to investigate, since we kind of had a dragon on our tail!" Konoka giggled at the memory while the others deadpanned.

"Hm, that's odd, I was never able to come to this place. There was supposed to be a barrier around it." Albireo Imma said thoughtfully. He had come along to help them anyway that he could, though secretly the others thought he came along just to annoy one particular vampire.

"I never knew about it," Eva said slightly surprised. "I was more interested in the areas with books when I was searching for a counter-curse."

"Well, it doesn't have as much magic accumulated as last time, but it's been months since the festival," Negi said looking at the core.

"But what does this place have to do with us, anyway?" Chisame asked monotonously, clearly not very interested. "I'm sure you don't need all of us."

"Well, let's have a look at these walls, they're full of marks" Yue said as she headed for the nearest writing and started taking pictures.

"All of them?" the hacker asked weakly as she looked around the huge room.

"Don't worry, Chiu-chi, I'll take care of that half of the room," Kasumi said as she headed towards the other side of the room and began recording the writings with her artifact.

"_This will take a while," _Negi thought as they left the chamber, after taking photos of everything.

"Negi!" Asuna gasped as she looked at the outer door to the chamber. It was run down and collapsed, but otherwise intact.

"What is it, Asuna?" Negi asked as he approached her.

"That writing on the door…" she pointed towards a red sketch on the door.

"That's…" Negi froze as he immediately recognized the grinning face.

"Nagi!" Eva stared at it with her mouth open.

"It says 'My clue' underneath," Yue said with a surprised look.

"'My clue'?" Negi asked weakly.

"That's the same thing written on the map you got from Eishun!" Eva said enthusiastically.

"But the writing was on the corridor that leads to my residence," Al said.

"Isn't that place very close to here?" Konoka said with an amused smile and a deep silence followed.

"That idiot marked the wrong corridor on the map**!"** Eva, Al and Asuna yelled in one voice.

"Should have seen this coming," Negi mumbled as he gazed at the drawing.

"Now we _really_ need to investigate this place," Eva said looking back towards the chamber.

"Hey, there's something stuck under the door," Kotarou pointed out and stooped down to snatch the object out from under the wood, careful not to cause any damage to the object or the area.

"Huh?" Eva glanced at the item. "Oh, it's just some old book," she said with no interest.

"That looks oddly familiar," Al said thoughtfully as he approached. "I've seen it before."

"So have I," Negi added as he retrieved the item from Kotarou.

"Where?" Eva asked as he flipped through the pages.

"In your dream," Negi said with a wide grin.

"In my… you mean that's…?" Eva stared.

"Yep, dad's notebook for curses," Negi confirmed showing her the insides before continuing to scan through the pages.

"But that means…" Asuna began but noticed that Negi suddenly went bright red as he read the contents of a particular page.

"It has the counter-curse?" Eva asked hopefully, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside.

"Eh, not exactly a counter-curse, but it will free you from the curse." Negi answered as he closed the book and avoided looking her in the eye.

"Then, you can free me?" she asked getting closer and closer to the young mage.

"Well, yes, I can. But I don't know if you're gonna like the method." Negi blushed more.

"Spill it!" she demanded as she cornered him.

"A Pactio, judging from the blush," Haruna grinned.

"Yes," Negi admitted sheepishly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You mean I need to become your Magister?" Eva asked relived.

"No, you need to become my Ministra," Negi said and Evangeline froze.

At that, all the others burst into a hysterical laugher, while Evangeline merely became pale—if that was possible for a vampire—with shock before a blush began to creep its way across her face.

"Dark Evangel…Queen of Darkness… calling a ten year old 'Master'…Bwahahaha!" Al laughed.

"What comes around goes around, right Eva-chan?" Asuna laughed as she held her stomach.

"I never thought this day would come," Chachamaru said in her usual voice as she tried to repress a smile.

"Hohohoho, I've been expecting this since Aniki caught her from falling off the bridge." Kamo said entering his 'dirty old man' mode.

"What?" Eva asked with a blush and then noticed what the ermine was doing. "What are you doing, small animal?"

"Drawing the Pactio circle, of course," Asakura said putting a hand on Eva's right shoulder.

"Yep, looks like he's done too," Haruna grinned, seizing her other shoulder.

"Hold on, let's talk about this first," Eva began, with a greater blush on her face.

"About what?" Asuna grinned, pushing Negi towards her.

"Well, he's just ten and…" Eva tried.

"Didn't stop ya last time," Kamo grinned.

"Zip it ermine!" Eva blushed even more.

"I see no problem," Haruna said with her well-known evil grin.

"But…" Eva began in protest before her lips were suddenly pressed against Negi's.

Thanks to the strong hold of their teammates, both were unable to pull away and soon submitted to the kiss as the familiar column of magic energy surrounded the two mages. Then, as fast as it began, it was over and, finally free of the pressure, Negi and Evangeline darted a good few feet from each other and proceeded to catch their breath.

"Ah, come on now," Asuna said with a grin. "It wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"Says the idiot that refused to make a Pactio in the first place," mumbled the vampire.

"Right, oh mighty servant!" Al laughed and the next moment an energy blade went through him.

"Damn his phantom body!" Eva mumbled.

"Oh, did that upset you, Kitty?" Al grinned, reappearing behind her.

"Well, at least I'm a girl so I have a moral excuse for making a Pactio with a guy. Unlike you, Colonel" Eva grinned evilly.

"Ouch, that was a dirty counter Eva" Al said losing his smile.

"Proof that I'm back" she grinned and looked back at Negi who was now reading something in Nagi's notebook. "Right boya?"

Negi didn't answer, but examined the page carefully and finally murmured "I think I did everything right" and then blushed when he met Eva's gaze.

"What are you reading, boya?" the vampire asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just making sure I broke the curse the right way" Negi said as he hid the book behind his back.

"What do you mean by 'the right way'?" Asuna asked and Eva blushed and looked a little disappointed.

"You mean that was required for…" Eva said weakly.

"Best performance of the artifact" Negi said holding out a card with Eva on it.

"What was required, all you did was kiss her" Kotarou said uninterested.

"Unless… the kiss was…" Haruna began with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Yep, a deep kiss" Kamo confirmed as he read the book he somehow retrieved from Negi. "Never seen this pattern, though" he added with his 'dirty old man' mode at max.

"Wha?" the other girls demanded ran towards the ermine to see the book.

But before they even got close, Eva snatched the book and unleashed a menacing aura that stopped them in their tracks.

"The only ones that are allowed to see or touch this book are to ones that knew Nagi personally. With the exception of Rakan and Imma" she said and the runes of the _**Magia Erebea**_ began to glow.

"I agree, who knows what else Nagi wrote in here" Asuna said as she casually took the book from Eva's hand and looked at the contents with a bright blush.

"Geh, forgot about you, Kagurazaka" Eva said annoyed.

"To late for that now" Asuna grinned and then stared at the page and then at Negi. "On second thought, maybe we should burn it." she said like she was in a trance.

"Read the last part, huh?" Negi blushed.

"And I thought you were gonna become some playboy when you grow up! You're already one, damn it!" Asuna said as she began hitting Negi on the head with the book.

"Asuna, that book has more than that on it, don't rip it!" Negi said as he covered his head.

"It has some info on this place on it, and I recognized some of the writing!" he added as she stopped.

"You got a point there," the red head said glumly.

"Let's take this discussion to my place" Al suggested and the group followed him out.

"So? What does it say about those ruins?" Asuna asked when they were finally back at Albireo's place, sitting around a massive table with many of the members currently feasting away on some goodies that the man had in his possession.

"Chisame-san, can you project this page and this picture with your artifact?" Negi asked giving her the book and his digital camera.

"Sure, but I need to take a picture of the page first" she answered and projected the requested materials on a wall.

Everyone besides Negi gasped in shock at the sight. The picture from the ruins was taken near the core and it displayed several key-shaped slots around it. Some of them were as long as Negi was tall, while others were regular-sized. But what surprised them was the shape of the keys.

"They look like the staff Auveruncus used to have the Lifemaker posses me!" Asuna said and took a step back.

"The tools of Creation and Destruction; that is what it says in dad's notebook anyway. Those staffs are what control what worlds that were created. And the smaller keys are what activate the Gateports" Negi explained as he pointed towards the other projection.

"Did you just say 'worlds'?" Eva asked with a surprised look.

"Yes. As you know, the physical place that corresponds to the Mundus Magicus is the planet Mars. From what I can read here, seven worlds were also created: on Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and even on Earth itself." Negi explained.

"I never heard anything like that. I always thought there was only one created world, and that was Mundus Magicus!" Eva said, flailing her arms around.

"Apparently, the secret was very well kept. And for a very long time, too." Al said as he looked at Nagi's notes.

"For more than twelve thousand years. That's how old these ruins apparently are." Negi said with his mouth kind of dry. Not even the Lifemaker, in spite of claiming he owns the Mundus Magicus because he was from the royal family, ever knew about this place. It was sealed until dad discovered it. Ten years ago."

"And he was last here six years ago." Al added.

"The magic accumulated by those ruins was what was used to create those seven worlds. That last one made was the only one we know: Mundus Magicus. But it was incomplete. Apparently, in the twenty-two years that takes for the magic to accumulate, the knowledge of how to do it was lost." Negi continued to read more from the book and become more shocked.

"So that's why the Mundus Magicus was so unstable. It wasn't complete!" Asuna exclaimed.

"And still isn't. That staff should have been placed in the core of the planet; the real planet Mars. That kind of transportation magic is unheard of." Eva pointed out.

"All we managed to do was lengthen its existence for a good thousand Earth years. That's what dad must have been searching for all these years. He was trying to prevent a cataclysm." Negi said and turned towards Asuna with a smile.

"And the reason nobody has seen him in either this world or Mundus Magicus for the past ten years…" Al trailed off.

"Is because he hasn't been in these two worlds at all. He must have been in one of the remaining six!" Eva said enthusiastically.

"And he returned six years ago was because he had finished searching one of them" Negi added. "And he left from here. That place can be used as a Gateport once every six months. The next time is on New Years Eve, which is tomorrow!"

"Hold on, Negi-kun! Don't tell me you're gonna…" Al began worried.

"Roll a dice and pick a key? That's exactly what's I'm going o do. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Negi said determined.

"Same goes for me; I've been stuck here for 15 years. Leaving to a foreign world is exactly what I need." Eva said.

"Me too. And don't even think about telling anyone about it until we left." Asuna threatened.

"Don't worry Asuna, we won't tell grandpa. Colonel-san can tell him after we leave." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Eh, we?" Negi asked as he took a step back. He had a _bad_ feeling about this.

"Yes, us of the Ala Alba!" Haruna grinned evilly.

"You don't think you can go without us, do you sensei?" Yue asked as the group approached Negi.

"Well, even if I allowed it, there's a transport limit for the Gateport." Negi said. "Only five humans can use it at once."

"You need a healer, and none of you three have any idea of healing magic" Konoka stated.

"Hold on just a minute here!" Asakura started.

"No fair aru!" Ku Fei complained.

"She has a point, though." Eva admitted.

"If ojou-sama is going, I am too" Setsuna said in a dangerous tone that nobody dared to contradict.

"Then I believe it's settled. Master, Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Kamo, Chachazero and myself will be the ones leaving." Chachamaru said calmly.

"Wha? He said five, not eight!" Asakura said.

"Five humans." Chachamaru corrected her.

"No fair." Haruna muttered.

"If we don't find him in this one, we can always check another world." Eva said.

"Don't I have a say in all this?" Al said weakly.

"No!" everyone else answered in one powerful voice that almost made the mage shrink.

"Eishun and Takamichi are gonna kill me" he whined.

"I'm going to investigate the device more carefully, and learn which key leads where. Colonel-san, I could use your help with some of the inscriptions" Negi said as he put the notebook in his pocket.

"Sure, I'm quite interested in that device as well. I never had a chance to examine a Gate first-handedly, but I know the theory" Al agreed, his mood immediately changing.

"Well, we should start packing. Make sure nobody notices we're leaving" Asuna said.

"But what are you guys gonna do about school?" Yue asked.

"Well, I've had my share of school for ten lives." Eva answered darkly.

"I'm good too. After I got my memory back, I found out I already knew everything we learned here." Asuna said.

"My database can be updated with all the necessary information" Chachamaru stated.

"I initially came here to protect ojou-sama. It doesn't concern me." Setsuna said.

"I'm sure I can catch up with everything when I get back" Konoka smiled.

"Takamichi can handle teaching. He's still recovering and can't do field work." Negi finished.

"That won't be necessary, Negi-bouzu" a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Chao!"they all said as they turned round and saw the genius girl dressed in a Mahora uniform and drinking a cup of tea.

"Yo" she managed to say before she was hugged by her former classmates.

"Did you decide to stay in this time period, Lingshen?" Eva asked her with amusement.

"Nope. I'm just visiting to help you guys out. I discovered that I can time-travel freely inside this room, but only time-travel. No space distortions." she answered with a smile.

"The, you mean to tell us that we can take us back to New Years Eve when we come back on the first of July?" Konoka asked happily.

"Yep. That's the idea" Chao confirmed.

"Not that I don't trust you, but why?" Yue asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm following a history book that's now pleasant to read. I can't tell you any more then that" the time-traveling Martian girl snickered.

"Good to hear. Now let's start packing and catch up" Konoka said as she took Chao's hand and the girls and Kotarou left to the upper world, leaving Negi and Imma to their research.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the if the wording is different than fg7dragon's, but I felt that there needed to be some revising, so I hope that I can keep the plot together, but there will be some revising in the future.<strong>

**Till then, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Salamander and Fairy Tail**

"Okay, everybody ready," Asuna said as the eight companions readied themselves to pass through the gate. The rest of Ala Alba had come to see them off, giving words of encouragement and pleads to be safe.

"Make sure to bring back some souvenirs, aru!" Ku Fei said.

"This isn't a field trip!" Asuna screamed at the martial artist while everyone else laughed.

"Oi, Negi," Kotarou said. "Learn some neat tricks while you're over there, okay? I want a spar as soon as you get back."

"Sure thing, Kotarou-kun," Negi said.

"And don't worry," Chao said, who had decided to stick around to see the group off. "If I see something amiss, I'll time travel the rest of these guys so that they can join you."

"Hopefully, there won't be a need," Negi said softly. Chao just smiled.

"Alright," Asuna said. "Start up this Gateport and let's go!"

No sooner had Asuna said that that the gateport started to glow as Negi placed the key into the slot. Light erupted from the keyhole and the eight members were engulfed in the light and for a moment, everything became dark.

A few seconds later, Negi and his companions were materialized on a similar platform inside a cave that looked as if no one had visited in years by all the dust on the platform. Thanks to light provided by Chachamaru, similar markings could be seen running down the length of the walls.

"We can look at this later," Asuna said as she pulled Negi away from inspecting the wall. "We got to find out more about this world."

Following down the cave's corridor, the group soon found themselves standing in the middle of a vast forest. After Chachamaru confirmed that there was a road west by about a mile or so, the group set out while taking in the view of the forest.

"These looks just like the trees on Earth," Konoka said in awe.

"Guess there really isn't much of a difference between worlds," Eva said.

Soon enough, they reached a road that, after dashing down for almost an hour, lead them to a nearby town.

"These people are speaking Japanese. At least we won't have communication problems." Negi said after listening to the people converse amongst one another.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to have any magic around here." Asuna said with a bit of disappointment.

"Check again, Kagurazaka." Eva grinned and pointed towards a shop that had a large 'Magic' sign on top.

"Let's check it out. I want to see what kind of magic they have here." Konoka said cheerfully.

As they entered the shop, they saw a blonde girl around their age talking to the shopkeeper.

"You mean this is the only magic shop in town? Oh, and I was hoping to found something useful" she pouted.

"Come on, don't say that. We have some new stuff too. Why don't you have a look?" the shopkeeper beckoned her.

"Hm, I'm looking for the keys for the gates. Strong ones." she said as she looked around, hardly noticing the store owner using something called ColorS magic to change the color of his clothes.

The group silently glanced at each other; gates? Did they really have that kind of power here after all?

"Gates, huh? That's something uncommon."

"Ah, the White Doggy!" The blonde girl squealed with a smile. The group now looked at each other confused; a gate called 'White Doggy'?

"That's not strong at all." the shopkeeper sighed and then turned to Negi and his group. "Welcome, what can I help you with?"

"We're just browsing" Asuna said quickly as she looked around.

After the girl left, they decided to follow, not very impressed by the magic they saw.

"Eva, from the looks of it we'll have to hold back a lot in order to keep a low profile." Negi sighed.

"If we weren't looking for that idiot, I could take control of this dump in less than a month." Eva said in a bored voice.

Just then, a bunch of young woman came running down the streets, almost running Negi over if Asuna hadn't quickly grabbed the boy out of the way. Eva screamed at the girls to watch where they were going, but clearly none of her words were heeded.

"What's all that commotion for?" Asuna wondered looking at a crowd of girls.

"They're saying something about a famous mage called Salamander. Let's check it out." Konoka suggested.

"Oujo-sama, be careful," Setsuna said as the sword-wielding girl followed her friend. "You might get ran over."

When they reached the group of squealing woman, they could see a mage standing at the center of the group. He was dressed in pretty extravagant clothing and, by the way he was positioning his body, was clearly a player of a kind.

"Something feels off. He's using some sort of hypnosis." Eva said disgusted.

"What a lowlife." Asuna said. "What kind of person would do that?"

"Someone with no skill when it comes to the female race," Chamo said from his place on Negi's shoulder.

"Oh," Konoka said then. "There's that girl again." She pointed to the blonde girl that had previously been at the store. Like the others, she was clearly enthralled by this 'Salamander' person.

Just then, a sakura haired boy appeared from underneath the group, startling the blonde girl in the process and breaking whatever spell had been placed on her.

"Igneel! Igneel! Huh? Who are you?" he asked the mage.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander" the mage said as he took a cool pose. "Gone already?" he asked shocked as he noticed the boy walked away with his pet cat.

The mob of women then tried to pound him for disrespecting the 'great Salamander'. But Eva—who had been placed unintentionally in the way—merely had to send a burst of her menacing aura to stop them in their tracks, something that a normal ten-year old girl couldn't and shouldn't possess. The girls shivered for a moment at the glare before turning back to the mage.

At least they had more common sense then other people who pushed their luck with the Dark Evangel.

The group, deciding that lunch was in order, headed to the nearest restaurant, where they were surprised to see the blonde girl treating the boy and his cat to lunch. They also found out that gold was still used, but the value was so great that the owner of the restaurant almost emptied the register to give them their change. After taking with a waiter, they discovered that mages in the country, which was named Fiore, were organized in guilds. They also discovered that the boy, Natsu, had almost no common sense at all. He thought Salamander was a dragon! The girl, whose name was Lucy and actually had a brain, paid for the meal and left the idiot to eat like a pig.

Several hours later, while Negi's group was having a discussion on what guild they should join while sitting on a terrace in the port, an alarm was suddenly ringing throughout the town.

"What in the blazes is that entire racket for?" Chachazero said from her place on Chachamaru's head. "Can't anyone get some sleep around here?"

"That's a tsunami alarm," Setsuna said, standing up.

"Tsunami? Hah," Eva said, standing up from the bench that she had been sitting on. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where do you think she's going?" Asuna asked.

"Hopefully to take care of that wave," Negi said.

From their position, the group watched the newly freed vampire head toward the incoming wave. As the huge wave approached, Eva snapped her fingers as she cast a freezing spell around the town and the first waves turned to ice.

"What in the world could have caused that?" Asuna asked.

"Look!" Konoka exclaimed, pointing to wear a boat had been washed ashore by the wave. Figures, clearly woman, could be seen departing from the vessel and running away from the scene.

As they looked more carefully, they saw Natsu and Salamander fighting while Lucy and the cat watched.

"Hey," Negi said. "Isn't that the…"

"Salamander guy and the pink-haired idiot?" Eva finished before her face turned to a scowl.

"Who dares attack Salamander of Fairy Tail?" the mage asked angry.

"My name is Natsu from Fairy Tail. And I've never seen you at the guild." Natsu replied with equal anger as his fists caught fire. With a jump powered by flames erupting from his feet, Natsu easily made it to the man, now named Bora by one of his men, and sent the man flying.

"Boss! That scale scarf and wild fire... He's the real Salamander!" an underlying yelled and started running.

"_**Dragon's Iron First!"**_ Natsu called out as he blasted the fake into the air.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught him. It changes one's lungs and skin to those of a dragon." the cat answered.

From where they sat, the members of Ala Alba looked at each other; Dragon Slayer Magic? This place was starting to look more and more appealing by the hour.

"Let's get out of here before the Military catch us!" Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand.

"Why me?" Lucy asked as she was almost dragged away.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Happy, the cat asked.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, mind if we come along?" Asuna asked as her group caught up with them.

"Who are you guys?" Natsu asked surprised. He was sure that the place had been deserted following his attack on Bora.

"I'm Asuna. These are Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, and Chachamaru. We heard about your guild and it sounds fun. We want to join."

"Hmph, no mention of us? How rude!" Kamo muttered.

"Sure, follow me. It's in the next town." Natsu grinned, clearly not having heard the exchange between the two.

"So, tell us about the people in the guild." Konoka asked him as they started walking at a normal pace once having left the parameters of the city.

"Well, our Guild Master is old man Makarov. He's pretty strong." Natsu said.

"Aye, he has all kinds of magic. Then there's Cana with card magic. Biggest booze drinker I've ever seen. She drinks a barrel at once." Happy said thoughtfully while the newcomers had sickened expressions.

"No idea where she puts it." Natsu said. "There's that idiot Gray. Somehow, he can't keep his clothing on." Natsu continued annoyed.

"He uses Ice Alchemy. Laxus uses Lightning, Elfman uses Take-Over, and Erza uses enchanted swords and armor. And so on." Happy finished.

"What about you guys?" Lucy asked turning to the group. "I can summon Stellar Spirits."

"Me and Setsuna use enchanted swords." Asuna said.

"I mostly use Wind and Lightning magic and Eva uses Ice." Negi continued.

"I'm a healer" Konoka said simply.

"I use explosives." Chachamaru finished, refusing to go any further than that.

"Nice diversity. But how strong are you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Heh, depends on who you ask. Let's have a spar one of these days." Eva grinned evilly.

"If you spar with Eva-chan, let me know so I can leave town." Asuna said annoyed.

"Why, you don't like fighting?" Happy asked surprised.

"I do. But I hate the Ice Age." Asuna muttered with a visible shudder, still haven't gotten over the time she spent in the cold domain of Eva's resort.

"Okay. I don't think I want to ask." Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

The rest of the way they walked in silence.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when the group reached the town of Mongolia. All of Ala Alba and Lucy were in awe at the sight of the city, since it looked like something out of a story book. Natsu was happy to give a quick tour of the city as they walked through the streets, with Happy giving his own opinions.<p>

At the back of the city, a slightly extravagant building stood with the words "Fairy Tail" painted in white on a green sign with an orange flag hanging above the door with a white symbol that matched the one on Natsu's arm.

"Here we are! Welcome to Fairy Tail! The greatest guild there is.!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Amazing," Lucy said with awe. Finally, she had made it to Fairy Tail and couldn't wait to officially join.

As they entered, Natsu yelled: "I'm back!"

"We're back," Happy echoed.

Inside, there were several tables that had people sitting, each with either a mug of beer in hand or were conversing with each other. A woman with white hair and in a red dress was serving the beer and happily conversing amongst the attendees.

While most of the people greeted him cheerfully, a guy mentioned about the incident in harbor and promptly received a sandal-clad foot in the face. Natsu accused the man of giving him false information, while the man merely stated that he only spoke about the circulation of rumors.

Following a few snide remarks, an all out fight broke out amongst the group.

"Natsu's back?" a man around the same age as Natsu and currently dressed only in boxers, much to Lucy, Asuna, and Setsuna's shock, asked in an angry tone.

A woman sitting next to him reprimanded him for his current appearance, resulting in the guy exclaiming with shock as if he hadn't been aware of it. The woman then remarked how undignified men where and proceeded to drink directly from a barrel.

_Note to self_, Asuna thought with a twitching eyebrow. _Don't ever let Negi be alone with this woman!_

"So that's Cana," Konoka said. "Natsu-kun was right. She does drink a lot."

"This has gotten interesting," Eva mused with her sly grin as she watched the group continue their brawl.

"And I thought Asuna and Iinochi's fights were fierce," Chachamaru said with a mild surprise look.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're always like this. That's how they get along" the silver-haired beauty from before said.

"Oh, you're Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be new here. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said.

As the newcomers introduced themselves, the fight began to get more dangerous as the mages brought out their magic.

"Oh dear, this is getting a little out of hand" Mirajane said slightly worried though her smile hadn't faltered once, even after getting struck in the head by a beer mug.

At that, Negi whispered something to Eva who gave an evil smirk.

Just then, a thundering voice sounded as a giant figure entered the guild.

"That's enough… Cut it out, you fools!" the giant said.

"Huge!" Lucy said as she cowered in fear.

"Oh, you were here master?" Mirajane asked the giant.

"Master?" Lucy paled as the being replied.

As the other guild members settled down, Natsu grinned and yelled:

"Hahaha! You all got so scared! This match is my wi…" he said before he got stepped on by the giant.

"Oh, newcomers?" the giant asked looking at the group behind Mirajane.

"Y-yes" Lucy said frightened while Negi's group simply nodded. They had seen big people before, but this was certainly a first.

The giant made a terrifying sound that almost gave Lucy a heart attack and then shrunk to the size of a dwarf.

"What?" Lucy gasped with her eyes almost leaving their sockets.

"Gigantism Magic?" Setsuna asked.

"Nice to meet you." Makarov said and then attempted a jump on a beam, near the upper level, but hit it with his head, causing the newcomers to sweatdrop. Ignoring that fact, he climbed on it and called out to the guild.

"You've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I received from the council." he said holding several files. "First… Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But… wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Gray asked sulking.

"Then don't be naked in the first place" Elfman sweatdropped.

The master sighed before continuing.

"Elfman… you had a mission to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission!"

"He said 'men are all about education' so…" he tried to excuse himself and the old man sighed again.

"Cana Alberona: Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council."

"They found out…"

"Loki… Flirting with council member elder Renji's grand-daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." the old man said and made a pause before continuing with a deep gloom.

"…And Natsu… You destroyed the Devon thief family, but destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople… Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations, and not to forget destroying half of Harujion's port."

"_This guy's been busy"_ all the newcomers thought, some in awe while others in fright.

"So most of those articles from the magazine were done by Natsu," Lucy said with shock.

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca, Etc."

"Me too?"

"Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time…" Makarov said looking upset. "But…Forget about the council members!" he finished by burning the documents in his hand.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. Makarov then tossed the burning parchments that were easily snatched by Natsu like dog after a Frisbee.

"Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'sprit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul in whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council!" Makarov grinned. "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" he finished in the cheers of the entire guild.

A while later, Lucy and the Ala Alba members had joined Fairy Tail and were receiving the membership tattoo.

Lucy, Konoka, Setsuna and Chachamaru decided to have it on their right hand but when Negi's turn came, the magical tattoo was rejected.

"What's going on?" Makarov asked as he approached when he heard Mirajane's surprised yelp.

Negi quickly removed his hand from the bar the moment the rune of the _**Magia Erebea**_ began to appear; no need for them to see that just yet.

"Negi has a condition," Asuna quickly said. "It causes his body to reject outward magic on most of his body, especially magic seals, though there are some spots that it can't reach. It runs in the family, so I'm the same way."

"You're siblings?" Lucy asked from where she sat, trying to find any resemblance between the two. _Well, their hairstyle kinda resembles._

"We're cousins, actually," Negi said, taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular body and telling Mirajane to put the tattoo on the right side of his chest. This time, the tattoo applied normally.

"I have similar… issue as they do. But I'll have it on the back of my neck" Eva said, gaining a curious gaze from the guild Master.

"I'll have it on my abdomen." Asuna said and they quickly received their tattoos.

Negi could feel Makarov's gaze centered on him, clearly questioning what had transpired.

"Come on Negi," Asuna said, grabbing the boy by the arm. "If you want to eat, better hurry before Konoka eats it all."

"Wait, Asuna-san," Negi began as he was pulled away by the tall girl.

Makarov merely huffed and jumped up on the table and placed a cigarette into his mouth.

"Oi, what was the old man so surprised about?" Gray asked as Mirajane approached the table that currently held Natsu, Loki, Gray and Lucy.

"The boy, Negi; his hand rejected the tattoo. Usually, one's body rejects it when he's already part of a guild. But it worked fine on his chest." Mirajane answered lost in thought.

"That's weird" Natsu said as he munched on his special meal.

"Yeah, and after it rejected it, he quickly hid his hand so I didn't see clearly, but I'm certain there was a weird tattoo starting to appear, and it was all swirly." Mirajane added.

"Hey, the guild tattoo was supposed to be one of the unstoppable seals. It can only be rejected by another tattoo. Don't tell me he has something even more powerful on his hand!" Loki joined the conversation.

"I don't know. Two of the girls—Asuna and Eva I think their names are—said they have the same problem. Asuna said it runs in the family, but I don't think Eva is related to them," Mirajane mused.

"Do you know anything about them, Luigi?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lucy! And no, I just met them today." the girl said. "But…"

"But what?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, remember that Evangeline girl said she uses Ice Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked curious.

"Well, I wonder if she has something to do with the waves that froze before hitting Harujion earlier." Lucy said thoughtfully.

At this, Gray started laughing.

"That's a good one! A little girl freezing waves that could cover an entire town! Even I wouldn't be able to do that!" he said.

"That's true; it would take an inhuman amount of magical power. A little girl couldn't have that much power." Lucy admitted. "Still, they have some strange feeling about them"

"Yes, like they have some hidden power that they're suppressing." Mirajane said thoughtfully.

"What should we do, then?" Gray asked. "If they are sent by the Council—."

"Why would they send a bunch of kids to spy on us?" Natsu asked, interrupting his guildmate. "Don't jump to conclusions, Droopy-Eyes!"

"What was that, Squinty-Eyes?" Gray said, slamming his forehead against Natsu's as the two engaged in a staring contest.

"Oh my…" Mirajane said, placing a hand on her cheek in worry.

Loki, however, merely glanced over to were the newcomers were currently feasting on some food, each talking amongst themselves. Something didn't feel right, especially about that small blonde girl and the boy; they clearly didn't seem dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. He decided to not take any action at the moment, but vowed that if they brought any harm, he'd personally see to it.

* * *

><p>"We're being stared at," Asuna said, having caught sight of the auburn haired male looking at them.<p>

"That's to be expected," Setsuna said as she took a bite of food. "We're strangers after all, so gaining their trust will be different."

"Lucy-san seems to have no trouble," Negi said, seeing the blonde haired girl conversing casually with Mirajane.

"That's because she has no secrets," Eva said taking a sip of juice. "Unlike us."

"So," Asuna said, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere. "Where do we start?"

"For one thing, I doubt the idiot is in a guild," Eva said with a matter-of-fact tone. "He never did like taking orders, so I doubt it would be easy to find him in one."

"Not only that," Chachamaru added, "I doubt the government here would be willing to give a list of all the country's guilds and its members to us."

"So basically," Asuna sighed, slumping in her seat. "We've got nothing."

"With that idiot," Eva said with a smirk, "who said that it would ever be easy?"

The members of Ala Alba could only sigh; this was going to be a pain.

"Is my Daddy back yet?" a boy's voice said then, prompting the others to look toward the bar where a small boy was currently talking to Makarov.

"You're annoying, Romeo," Makarov said. "If you're the son of a great Wizard, you should just go home and wait for him there."

"But he said he'd be back in three days," Romeo said with tears starting to form. "It's almost been a week. His mission was on Mt. Hakobe, wasn't it? It's not that far; can't you send someone out to look for him?"

"Didn't you hear him, brat?" a loud voice called from the stairs leading to the upper level, prompting everyone to glance up to see a large man with what looked like headphones with spikes on his ears walking over to the bar. "Just go home already, will you?"

"Who's that?" Konoha said to no one in particular.

"That's Laxus," Mirajane, who had happened to be passing their table, said. "He's also the Master's grandson."

"He looks like a bully," Asuna said with a scowl, clearly not impressed.

"B-but…" Romeo stuttered, clearly frightened by the larger male.

"Go home, brat!" Laxus said loudly, clenching one of his fists as he brought it up to shoulder level.

"Ack!" Asuna said in shock. "He's going to—!"

However, just before the fist made contact with Romeo's face, a hand clamped down firmly on Laxus's. The S-class mage glanced down to see a boy with brown hair easily holding his fist from moving any further.

"Don't pick on someone who can't fight back," Negi said firmly, lightning faintly jumping off his hand as he spoke. He then turned to the trembling Romeo and said with a smile, "You alright there?"

Romeo could only nod.

"Wah?" Lucy said, glancing from the table where the others sat to where Negi was currently standing. "When did he—?"

"Oh?" Laxus said with a sadistic grin. "You want to take his place, trash?"

"I don't wish to fight you," Negi said, his voice full of much maturity, unheard of in someone his age.

"Why? Scared, trash?" Laxus sneered, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"No," the eleven year old mage said. "I just don't see a reason for a fight."

"Why you little—!" Laxus began, magical energy beginning to build up around him, lighting also starting to leap from his hand. Strangely, Negi's own power increased as well and soon the two were showered with bolts of electricity.

Makarov felt the cigarette fall from his open mouth; he thought that the kid was a strange one, but who knew that he could possibly be on the same level as Laxus?

"Oi, knock it off, you two!" A female voice said then and a whack was promptly delivered to the back of both combatant's heads.

"Ouch, Asuna-san!" Negi said in protest, having released his hold and currently nursing his bruised head.

"You want a go as well, girly?" Laxus asked, though he clearly had felt the pain of the strike as well.

Asuna tossed her head, her bells ringing as she did. "No, but if you're going to have a staring contest, please do it outside and away from any sign of civilization! I rather not get caught in your shenanigans, and I'm sure the same goes for everyone else."

"Sorry, Asuna-san," Negi said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been a while since my last fight, so I got carried away."

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're such a kid, Negi."

_Last fight?_ Makarov felt his curiosity growing to its limit; did this group come from a war-torn country or something?

"Hold on there," Laxus said. "You're seriously not going to let this girl boss you around."

"Why not?" Negi said with a grin. "She is my cousin after all, and I don't think the Master—."

"I'll allow it," Makarov said then, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Had they just heard right?

"Are you sure, Master?" Mirajane said. "There could be a lot of damage."

Asuna grinned then. "Don't worry about damage," she said. "Just worry about them tearing each other apart. Then again, Konoka can patch them up once their through."

"Of course," the healer said with a smile.

"It's settled then," Makarov said. "Let's head out to someplace without, as Miss Asuna said, any civilization."

Everyone suddenly gave loud cheers and hardly had noticed Natsu, Happy, and Lucy after talking with Mirajane had departed from the guild to go in search of their missing comrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Over 4800 words! Sheesh, I ought to put this as two separate chapters! So let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh! I'm such an idiot at times! I forgot to make the poll visible on my profile! Anyways, I have fixed that so who ever wanted to vote can do so now.**

**By the way, thank you EXpERieNCed, SeanHicks4, and 1avidgamer for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

"_Italcs" = Casting Spell/Ability_

**Chapter Three**

**Proving one's worth and Introductions**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mirajane asked, watching the two mages.

As Asuna had suggested, both Negi and Laxus had traveled a good distance from Magnolia, though nearly everyone else that had been present had decided to come along to see the outcome of this fight.

Makarov nodded. "Laxus has been getting restless," he said sternly. "I had been worried that he would do something stupid if he didn't get a job soon, but looks like the new lad has taken care of that for us."

"Let's just hope Laxus isn't planning on killing," Cana said, a little upset that she had been pulled away from her beer.

"Those guys don't seem worried," Gray said, motioning his head over to wear the boy's companions were. It was true; over on their side, the girls didn't appear too concerned for their friend.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said.

"Whoops!"

"Oi, Negi," Asuna called out to the boy. "You hold back okay? Konoka can't completely patch you up yet, you know!"

Negi only smiled as before turning his attention to the larger male. It was clear on just how powerful this Laxus guy really was and knew that one small misstep could lead to something worse than a simple burn or fracture. Even if he had finally mastered _**Magia Erebea**_ during his time on _Mundus Magicus_**, **it was quite possible that the mages here were on a totally different level.

"Hey, trash. If you want to back out now, here's your chance," Laxus said as he began to gather energy in his hands.

"Sorry, Laxus-san," Negi said, positioning his body into his kenpo fighting stance, "but while I have no reason to fight, I can't let you feel more empowered than you already are."

If Laxus was shocked by Negi's statement, he didn't show it but continued to build energy till lightning was jumping off his hands.

"Hey, brat! I heard you use lightning too. Look carefully, this is what it should look like." Laxus said arrogantly before releasing the attack on Negi.

With a swift sidestep, Negi managed to avoid the bolt before it struck, hitting the ground with such force that a hole was dug into the earth. _Yikes,_ Negi thought. _This guy isn't joking around! Time for a counterattack, but I can't use _that_ no matter what. _

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister!"_ Negi muttered under his breath. _"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta!"_1

Ten javelin-like projectiles shaped from lightning appeared in the air above Negi, all aimed at the large Lightning Mage.

Laxus's, and everyone else's, eyes went wide. "Wh-What is that?" he asked in shock.

" _Iaculatio Fulgoris!"_2 Negi finished the incantation and, with a forward motion of his hand, sent the javelins flying. Due to their large size however, Laxus managed to easily avoid the ten projectiles, shrouded his hands in lightning and charged at Negi, swinging his hands forward in an attempt to land a punch on the boy as said boy easily evaded each attack.

"Why didn't Negi-kun use _Sagitta Magica?_" Konoka asked, puzzled. "Wouldn't that be much more suitable?"

"It would," Eva said with a smirk, "but that Negi is clearly up to something."

"Like what?" Asuna asked.

"He could be merely testing Laxus-san," Chachamaru said, her pale green eyes silently analyzing the fight.

"I'd wish he'd attack already," Chachazero said from atop Chachamaru. "I'm getting tired of watching."

_Did that doll just talk?_ Lucy thought, having currently watched the group.

"Don't worry," Chamo said from his place on Asuna's shoulder. "I'm sure Aniki is thinking of something."

_That weasel just talked!_ Lucy thought in shock. _Then again, Happy is a cat and he talks, and my Celestial Spirits are animal based, but still…Argh! This is all so confusing!_

"Oi, Negi," Asuna called out. "If you don't want to use magic, then just kenpo that guy's butt already!"

_Kenpo?_ The members of Fairy Tail thought in unison.

"What's Kenpo?" Gray asked, more like yelled, to the group.

"A hand-to-hand combat style," Setsuna explained. "Negi-sen…He learned it back home and is quite skilled in it."

_I wonder where their home is_, Makarov wondered as he watched the fight. _And what was she about to call Negi? Sen what?_

As if to prove Setsuna's point, Negi easily evaded another punch and brought a fist up, struck Laxus squarely in the stomach. The large male skid back a few feet, leaving trails of upturned dirt where his feet had stuck fast to the earth. Negi then followed up with a _Shundo_ and appeared behind Laxus, surprising many of the spectators, and applying another punch.

"Where'd that kid learn to move that fast?" Wakabe asked, the smoke from his pipe appearing as exclamation marks.

"Oh, Negi-kun had some special training," Konoka said with a cheerful smile. "He's a good learner and is eager to exceed."

"Except," Asuna began with a sigh as Negi and Laxus managed to strike each other simultaneously. "He goes overboard a lot of times."

Negi then fired a volley of wind-based Sagitta Magica at Laxus, who struggled to evade the arrows of magic. Several slashed the cloth of his coat and one even managed to cut his face; he'd admit it, the kid was good, but not that he'd ever say that out loud!

_This guy is tough,_ Negi thought. No matter how much damage he dealt, Laxus was still continuing to fight; was this guy made out of steel? _No, more like lightning._

"Let's take this up a notch," Laxus said, gathering more energy into his hands.

Negi readied himself when he saw the ground under him suddenly light up with a strange, yellow circle.

"What!" He said in alarm as a massive column of lightning suddenly erupted from the circle, hitting him dead on. A large explosion then ensured, covering area where Negi stood with a cloud of dust.

"Negi-kun!" Konoka and Setsuna cried in shock.

"What a dirty trick," Eva said, though her face was extremely amused.

"Laxus," Makarov said sternly. "Control yourself! That boy couldn't possibly handle that level of magic."

"Then he shouldn't have picked a fight with me," Laxus said simply.

"It's alrgiht, Makarov-san," a voice said then from the dust cloud. The cloud slowly faded away revealing a Negi that, despite having taken serious damage and his cloths torn, was still standing.

"Negi!" Asuna called out. "You alright?"

Negi nodded with a lopsided grin. "I'm fine, a little surprised though," he said before turning to Laxus. "I guess I'll have to return the favor then."

Laxus smirked. "Give your best shot, trash."

_This guy clearly likes to go all out,_ Negi thought as he began to gather energy. _He likes to taunt his opponents and then beat them down once they get overconfident. Lightning alone won't be much effective against this guy, since he'll only absorb it. So that leaves…_

"_Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!_"3 Negi cried out, pointing a finger at Laxus's direction. A large gust of wind erupted, pulling up the loose dirt as it did, creating a thick blanket of cover.

"Hiding, are you?" Laxus called out, bracing himself against the onslaught. "Then have some of this!" He sent a volley of lightning in Negi's direction, were explosion erupted.

When the dust cleared, however, there was no sign of the young mage.

"Did Laxus vaporize the kid?" Gray asked.

"Not with that simple attack," Cana said, glancing around. _Where did that kid go?_

Laxus was also glancing around, trying to find out where the kid had gone. He wasn't behind, or to the sides, so that left…

"Above!" Laxus bellowed, looking up to see Negi falling toward him.

"Got you!" Laxus sent a bolt of lightning, which struck Negi right in the center. Negi, however, merely vanished in a small burst of electricity.

"What!" Laxus began when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, Laxus saw Negi was right up against him, a fist filled with magic power.

"_Byakuraishō!_"4 Negi yelled, firmly planting his fist into Laxus's stomach. Pure white lightning erupted from where Negi's hand had connected and an explosion followed with such force that the spectators braced themselves against the force.

When everything settled down, everyone was surprised to see Laxus laying on the ground with Negi kneeling, both catching their breath.

"Guess that's over then," Makarov said.

"Amazing," Mirajane said. "Who'd have thought that someone as young as him could be on the same level as Laxus?"

"He's a real man," Elfman said, nodding his head.

"Not bad, kid," Laxus said from where he laid. "What was that spell you used?"

"Byakuraishō," Negi said with a faint smile. "It's a spell I created that combines magic and martial arts."

"You created that?" Laxus said, faintly surprised.

Negi nodded.

"You two okay?" Asuna asked as she and the others of Ala Alba rushed over, Konoka having secretly summoned her artifact per Setsuna's suggestion.

"I'm fine," Negi said, faintly feeling his wounds already beginning to heal. A fight like this was nothing to his body after the fight in Mundus Magica.

"Oh no, you are not," Asuna sternly said. "You took on a direct hit from that guy, so let Konoka take a look at both of you, and I don't want any buts about it!"

"Your cousin's a stern one," Laxus muttered.

Negi laughed nervously. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Evening eventually came, with the return of Natsu, Happy and Lucy with an injured, but alive, Macao and much to the delight of Romeo. Turned out that Macao had been sent to fight a type of monster called a Vulcan, and had managed to defeat nineteen of them before the twentieth one had performed something called "Take Over" that was some sort of possession. Lucy then headed off in search of a place to stay and, also in need of a place to live, Negi and company set out with her.<p>

Eventually, they found a place for rent, with multiple apartments, and they decided to rent the entire first floor that had four apartments: One for Lucy, one for Konoka and Setsuna, one for Eva and Chachamaru and one for Negi and Asuna.

"Eh, I know you two are cousins and he's an eleven year old, but still…" Lucy said as the group headed to the guild to pick up their stuff.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Asuna said with a grin. "We shared the same dorm back home, so it's nothing new."

"Dorm?" Lucy asked with surprise. "You mean like a school."

"That's right, Ane-san," Chamo said with a grin. "Don't worry about Aniki and Asuna-ane; they'll be fine."

"By the way," Lucy stared at Chamo as if he was a contagious disease. "How is that weasel talking?"

"Weasel!" Chamo exclaimed. "I'll have you know that I'm a Cait Sith and an ermine!"

"But you have a tail," Lucy said, recalling the pictures of ermines she had seen.

"Who cares if I have a tail or not!" Chamo screamed.

"Shut it, Ermine," Chachazero said, brandishing her cleaver knife. "Or do you want me to slice you."

"AND HOW IS THAT DOLL TALKING!" Lucy screamed, causing everyone in the vicinity to glance in their direction.

"Because of Eva's magic," Asuna said simply.

"Eva's magic?" Lucy echoed, looking at the blonde haired girl for an explanation.

"I don't only exceed in Ice Magic," Eva said with a huff. "I also use Doll Magic, which allows me to control not only dolls, but other people as well."

"Sc-Scary," Lucy said, not wanting to have that used on her.

After retrieving their luggage, the group headed back to their apartments and, with it being late as it was, settled with a quick dinner and turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>"Something troubling you, Laxus?"<p>

"Thought you went to sleep, gramps," Laxus said without turning around to acknowledge the older man's presence.

"You should be as well," Makarov said sternly, "especially after that fight you had."

Laxus grunted. "What do you think gramps? About the boy, I mean."

Makarov was silent in deep thought for a moment. "An unusual lad if I ever saw one," he said. "He clearly has been through a lot, even at his tender age, and there is no doubt in my mind that the boy has a lot of power."

"You're referring to his body rejecting the tattoo?" Laxus asked.

"That has concerned me," the guild master said. "To think that there is something strong enough to reject the Guild's tattoo is very concerning. I haven't yet decided on whether to report this to the Council, though they'll most likely call me an imaginative fool!"

Laxus grunted; it was no question that the Council was a bunch of stuck ups who were just wanting to find a way to disband the guild, and even the assumption of having a mage on the same level as him while being at least a decade younger would most likely give them what they wanted.

"So, what will you do now?" Laxus wanted to know.

"For now," Makarov said, looking up at the clear, starry sky. "Nothing; I doubt the boy and his friends mean us any harm, but it wouldn't hurt just to keep an eye on them for a while."

The Lightning Mage grunted again.

"Something else worrying you, Laxus?" Makarov asked.

Laxus nodded gruffly. "It might just be my imagination," he said, "but I'm certain that when that red-head girl hit me, my magical power was momentarily cut off from me. I never felt like that before: having no magical power, even if just for a second."

"Really?" Makarov asked, greatly intrigued. To think that there was someone with the ability to cancel one's magical power was something unheard of, not to mention it could prove to be dangerous it put in the wrong hands.

Not to mention if the Council got wind of this, they'd ship the poor kids off to who knows where to question them and, as far as anyone knew, it wasn't a pretty thing.

It was most definite that they'd have to keep a better eye on these new mages now.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, the entire first floor was awakened or alerted by a scream that seemed to come from Lucy's apartment.<p>

"Lucy!" Asuna said, kicking the door open. "Is everything alright?"

It wasn't hard to see what Lucy's reason of screaming was; Natsu and Happy had managed to enter Lucy's apartment while Lucy, who had just finished a nice bath, was only dressed in a simple towel.

"You pervert!" Asuna bellowed and proceeded to beat up Natsu like there was no tomorrow. "You're worse than that idiot Rakan, and believe me, that is saying a lot!"

(Back on Mundus Magicus, a certain muscular mage and pervert sneezed loudly.)

"What's going on," Negi's voice came from outside the door where Setsuna, Konoka and the others were currently watching.

"Don't look, Negi-kun," Konoka said, covering the boy's eyes due to Lucy still being in a towel.

"Why not," Eva said with a smirk. "It's not like he hasn't seen anything before."

"Asuna," Lucy said in panic as the red-head's assault was becoming more violent. "You're going to kill him!"

"After I'm through with him," Asuna said angrily, holding Natsu by his scarf and landed a punch on his face. "He won't have to worry about dying!"

It took several minutes, mostly on Lucy's part, to convince the enraged Asuna to release Natsu. The boy would be seeing stars, or more like mini angry Asunas, for the next half hour, while the group tried to calm Lucy down. Happy, who had been sharpening his claws on the wall, received a well aimed kick from the still furious Kagazakura and sent flying into Lucy's desk, knocking a stack of bound paper onto the floor, which Lucy quickly retrieved when Natsu held it up to inspect it.

Now, the group was situated in different areas of Lucy's living room with Negi, Natsu, Asuna and Lucy sitting around her table with Happy on top, with the others sitting around on the various boxes that Lucy had packed her belongings in.

"Sorry about the lack of furniture," Lucy said apologetically. "I haven't been able to purchase any yet."

"Oh, it's alright," Konoka said with her usual smile.

"But really you two," Lucy said at Natsu and Happy. "What gave you the right to come into my apartment without my permission? Go home after this cup of tea, okay?"

"How cruel," Natsu whined.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"How can I be cruel when I asked you nicely?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said, as if he hadn't heard what Lucy had said. "Show me all of your Key Guys."

"No way," Lucy said adamantly. "That consumes too much of my magical power, and they're not Key Guys, they're Stellar Spirits."

"How many do you have contracts with, too?" Happy asked.

"What exactly is a Stellar Spirit, anyway," Asuna asked.

"Six units," Lucy said, fishing out the ring that she kept her keys on. "We count Stellar Spirits in six units." She then placed the six keys on the table top, three gold and three silver and each having a unique design on the handle, three of which were astrological signs.

"These silver keys are ones you can buy at a Magic Shop," Lucy explained. "I have Horologrium the Clock, Crux the Cross, and Lyra the Lyre. The gold keys are rare ones that open the gates of the Elliptic Zodiac: Taurus the Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Cancer the Crab."

"Crab!" Both Natsu and Happy exclaimed with joy, causing the others to deadpan.

"They get excited over the most random of things," Lucy muttered before her face obtained a look of realization.

"That's right," she added, clasping her hands together. "I have yet to make a contract with Nicola, the Canis Minor that I bought back in Harujion. Since you guys are all here, I can show you how we Stellar Wizards make a contact."

"That'd be great," Negi said, having wondered what a Stellar Spirit actually looked like.

"Do you have to make any blood seals?" Happy asked.

"Butt seals?" Natsu asked, having misheard his blue furred companion. "That sounds painful."

"What's with this sudden talk about butts," Lucy muttered as the other girls excluding Eva and Chachamaru laughed.

"There's no seal of any kind," Lucy said, taking her new key into her hand. "Just watch."

Holding the key out in front of her, Lucy said in a confident, even voice, "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou…Shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate."

As she spoke, the faint golden outline of a keyhole appeared around the key, surprising both Natsu and Happy as the others watched.

"Open a door to the Canis Minor, Nicola!" Lucy said loudly. There was a flash followed by a puff of smoke and a creature that was white with a golden, spiral shaped nose appeared. It opened its mouth and let out a 'Puuun', something not much fitting for a dog.

Natsu and Happy stared at the animal while Lucy was clearly pleased with herself.

"D-Don't feel bad," Natsu said.

"I didn't make a mistake!" Lucy shouted before hugging the animal. "It's so cute!"

"Really?" Eva asked, looking at the creature with an expression of disgust and confusion.

"Nicola's gate doesn't require a lot of magic to summon," Lucy explained. "So it's quite popular as a pet."

"I sense human ego," Happy muttered.

Lucy then proceeded with the contract, asking the creature on which days it could be summoned.

"Rather plain," Natsu mumbled.

"At least it doesn't involve a kiss," Asuna whispered to her companions, resulting in most of the girls laughing.

"It looks easy, Lucy-san," Negi said after the wizard had finished with the contract.

"It may look easy," Lucy said, "but promises are of upmost importance. That's why I'll never break one."

"You're very kind, Lucy-san," Konoka said, currently hugging the Stellar Spirit.

"I see." Was all Natsu said.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said then. "I still need to name it."

"Isn't its name Nicola?" Chachamaru asked.

"That's just the generic name," Lucy explained before going into deep thought as she looked at the creature. "I know; I'll call him Plue."

"Plue?" Natsu asked confused.

"Isn't it a cute name?" Lucy asked, having retrieved the Spirit from Konoka.

"I think it's adorable," the Healer said with her usual smile.

Eva huffed before lifting herself off the box that she had been sitting on. "You guys can stay here and coo all over that…_dog_, but I'm heading back to finish unpacking."

"That's right," Asuna said. "We still need to do that."

"Thanks for showing us your Spirit, Lucy-san," Negi said with a bow.

Lucy waved it off. "It's nothing," she said with a smile. "And please, drop the 'san'; it makes me feel old."

"Okay, Lucy," Negi said with a smile before departing with the others.

_Cute kid,_ Lucy thought fondly. _I wonder where his parents are; they must be really decent people to have a kid like him._

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, while everyone was unpacking, a scream of "YOU TRICKED ME!" sounded throughout the first floor.<p>

"That sounded like Lucy-chan," Konoka said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what's going on," Setsuna wondered.

Asuna, however, didn't decide to wait around to find out and immediately set off to deliver punishment to the culprit of Lucy's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, what a pain! I had to rewrite most of this chapter to make it fit, not to forget I possibly botched the fighting scene. (Sniffles) Anyway, thank you so much everyone for reviewing, and I hope to receive more feedback.<strong>

_1__. Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances._

_2__. Throwing Spears of Lightning!_

_3__. Flee, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!_

_4__. White Lightning Palm_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your votes! I've now closed the poll, so thank you for your input!**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Four**

**The Great Book Hunt Part One:**

**The Hated Book**

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Asuna said as she watched Natsu grip his stomach as the carriage rolled along the road.

"Sh-Shut up…" Natsu moaned.

"Natsu doesn't do well with transportation," Happy said as he sat next to his sick friend.

"I'm referring to that you shouldn't trick a girl into doing a job with you," Asuna said, bringing into attention of the commotion that had occurred earlier.

"Why did you come, anyway?" Happy asked as he looked at both Asuna and Negi.

Asuna scoffed. "What else?" She asked. "It's to make sure Lucy gets back safe and sound."

After a second beating courtesy of Asuna, Natsu had explained that he had gotten a job to retrieve a book from a Duke of Evaroo and apparently Lucy had been recruited, or more like tricked, helping with the job due to the Duke currently hiring a blonde maid. The award was two hundred thousand Jewels, plenty enough for Lucy to live off of for a while with her rent of seventy thousand Jewels.

"It's okay, Asuna," Lucy said from her place at the window on Asuna's right. "It's an easy job I'm sure; all I have to do is sneak into the mansion and steal a book. Easy."

Apparently these people haven't heard the saying _Easier said than done._

"Still," Asuna said, taking a look at the photo of the Duke. _What a disgusting person_ was what she immediately thought the first time she had seen the portrait. "What is so important about this book that someone wants it stolen?"

"No idea," Natsu said.

"And you just took it?" the red head asked before sighing in exasperation. "I guess the jobs you do here are a lot different from the ones I've done."

"You were in a guild before, Asuna?" Lucy asked.

"No," Asuna said. "I was more of a bounty hunter, hunting monsters mostly."

"What kind of monsters?" Happy asked.

"Just the kind of monsters you'd find anywhere," Asuna said, her face taking on one of remembrance. "Demons, ogres; I even hunted a dragon once with Setsuna, though it got away in the end."

"A Dragon!" Both Happy and Natsu, whose motion sickness was momentarily forgotten, said in alarm, surprising both Negi and Asuna.

"What kind of dragon was it?" Natsu asked leaning forward across the small space between the carriage's sides.

"Was its name Igneel?" Happy asked.

"Whoa, slow down," Asuna said, holding her hands up defense. "It didn't have a name, and it was only a gryphon-dragon*."

"Gryphon…"Natsu began.

"…Dragon?" Happy finished. "What kind of creature is that?"

"A hybrid," Negi said as if it was common knowledge. "Why, what's so special about a dragon named Igneel?"

The next few minutes were spent with Lucy explaining Natsu's childhood, with Negi and Asuna sitting in stunned silence. By the time that they had reached their destination, the town of Shirotsume, the tale of Natsu's personal quest in search of his foster father was told in full.

"That's amazing, Natsu," Negi said as they departed the carriage. "I had no idea you had such a childhood."

"Ugh, I'm never riding a carriage again," was all that the sakura-hair mage could say.

"You say that every time," Happy said.

"Anyway," Natsu said, "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"How about we put our stuff at the hotel first," Asuna suggested, grabbing hold of Natsu's scarf to keep him from heading off to the nearest restaurant.

"I'm not really hungry," Lucy said. "Why don't you just eat your own fire?"

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked with a disgusted look. "Do you eat your own Plue or Bull?"

"Of course not," Lucy exclaimed.

"You mean you can't eat your own fire?" Negi asked. That made a little sense, since you'd just be eating your own energy.

"What a pain," Asuna sighed.

"Oh!" Lucy said then, spinning around. "Asuna, Negi, can you come help me with something?"

"What?" Asuna and Negi began before a hand grabbed the two.

"You guys can go get something to eat something," Lucy said as she towed her two captives away. "We'll see you in a bit."

Leaving a stunned and quizzical Natsu and Happy, Lucy led Negi and Asuna down the street and around the corner of the shop.

"Okay you two," Lucy said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I want answers."

"Huh?" The two mages asked, both wondering if their cover had been blown by Asuna's previous statements.

"It's about your friend Konoka," Lucy said. "I want to know where she learned to heal like that. Healing Magic is a lost art, and I'm surprised that Makarov-san hasn't asked about it yet."

Asuna and Negi looked at each other.

_Got any ideas?_ Negi asked over their telepathic link.

_One._ Asuna said, clearing her throat.

"Actually," she said looking at Lucy. "Konoka has always been a healer."

An eyebrow on Lucy's face went up. "Really?"

"Yeah. We come from a small village in a small country to the east, and Konoka has always been one who wants to help and she discovered her affinity to healing magic a couple years ago." Asuna explained, silently praying that that was good enough for the Celestial Wizard.

"Then how did you learn magic?" Lucy asked, this time looking at Negi. "I'm sure a small town doesn't have a Magic School."

Negi shrugged. "Trial and error mostly," he said. "I did have some good teachers and managed to read books, but I mostly trained myself."

Lucy looked at the pair with a look as if trying to see if there were any lies in what she had been told. Both Negi and Asuna struggled not to fidget under her gaze.

"That sure explains a lot," Lucy said finally.

Negi and Asuna silently released the breath that they had held; looks like they were safe for now.

"You guys can meet up with Natsu and Happy," Lucy said, turning around and heading down the street. "I'm going to look around town."

"Okay," Asuna said, turning around and Negi followed.

* * *

><p>When Asuna and Negi managed to finally find the pair at a nearby restaurant, all thoughts of going to the hotel clearly forgotten, and eating a large amount of meat as well, the two decided to have lunch as well while waiting for Lucy. Upon seeing Natsu's horrendous eating habits, Asuna immediately acted like she didn't know the pink-haired mage and tried to focus on her own meal.<p>

"Let's save these for Lucy," Natsu said, setting aside some of the meat. "She looks like she likes oily stuff."

"Wow, this is oily!" Happy exclaimed as he munched on his piece.

Asuna could only sigh. Why did most boys have to be such idiots?

"Since when do I like oily foods?" Lucy's voice rang out then.

"Oh, Lu…" Natsu turned in the direction of the voice when he suddenly stopped midsentence. "…cy?"

Asuna and Negi looked in the direction of their friend and it was clear to what had caused Natsu's reaction. Lucy had apparently taken Happy's suggestion to heart and was now dressed in a maid outfit that was a little too small in the skirt.

"I look good in anything, don't I," Lucy said with a smile while the remnants of food fell from the two stunned Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh no Natsu!" Happy said in panic to Natsu. "I only meant it as a joke, but she took it serious!"

"Too late to tell her," Natsu said, holding his hand up as if to whisper. "Let's just go along with it."

"I heard that!" Lucy shouted angrily.

Asuna could only shake her head: You can't take these two numbskulls seriously at all.

* * *

><p>After managing to help Natsu and Happy get over their shock, the group traveled to a mansion that was the client's. Oddly, when Natsu knocked on the door, a voice came from the inside asking them to come in through the back door.<p>

Inside was a middle age man named Kaby Melon—to which Natsu and Happy's minds immediately went to the remembrance of food—who explained to them the fullness of the job. It seemed that they didn't have to bring the book back, only having to burn it as soon as they acquired it. The big shock came when Kaby informed them that he had raised the reward to two million Jewels, something that sent Natsu in to a fiery frenzy as he towed Lucy out of the house and toward the target's home.

By the time that Asuna and Negi had arrived, due to them resisting the urge to fly to catch up as it would attract attention, Natsu and Lucy were in the process of breaking in. Turned out that the Duke's horrendous appearance also reflected in his choice of maids, something that the two were grateful to have missed. With Happy's help, the group managed to make it to the roof were Natsu and Lucy were considering their next move.

"You guys really don't think we can just waltz in and take the book right?" Asuna asked as Natsu was currently pressing his face up against a window; man, what a kid.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, pressing his hand up against the glass. "We'll just sneak in, find and burn the book, and go to Mr. Kaby and collect our two million Jewels."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's strange," Lucy said.

"Strange how?" Negi asked.

"It's just that," Lucy said. "The name of this town, and the name 'Melon'; I'm sure I've heard those names somewhere before, but I can't be sure where."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Asuna said. "Hey Natsu, wait up!"

Natsu had melted the glass with his flame and unlatched the door to the window; he slipped into the room with his three less willing companions following.

"Is this some sort of storage room?" Lucy asked as she stepped in.

"Looks like it," Negi said as he inspected a crystal ball on a shelf that had a wolf draped over it. For some odd reason, the young genius mage couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey Natsu! Look at me!" Happy said with a skull over his head.

"Looks good on you!" Natsu laughed.

"Will you guys cut it out," Asuna exclaimed. "We're breaking and entering here!"

"Okay Happy, go see if the coast is clear," Natsu said.

Happy, with the skull still on, bounded over to the room's door, opened it to allow his head out, took a quick glance down both sides of the hall and returned to give the okay.

"What happens if we're caught?" Negi asked.

"Most likely we'll get killed by that massive maid," Lucy said with a shudder as she remembered the gorilla-like maid.

"We won't get caught," Natsu said with confidence.

"Just be quiet," Lucy said. "We can't let anyone find us. Doesn't it sound cool? Like a ninja?"

"Cool," Happy said.

"INTRUDERS!" The voice of the maid rang out through the corridors as the maids suddenly erupted through the floor.

"Blast it! They found us!" Asuna screeched.

Natsu, quickly wrapping his scarf around his head, shrouded his feet with fire and proceeded with a kick while screaming "Ninja!" sending the maids flying back.

"Let's get out of here!" Lucy said, grabbing hold of Natsu and darting to a random door with Happy, Asuna and Negi following close behind.

As luck would have it, the room that they had entered was clearly the Duke's private library, and thankfully the duke wasn't around.

"That was close," Lucy sighed, leaning against a bookshelf.

"I'll say," Negi said. "And I thought running from Dragons was tough."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but decided to put aside her question for now; they had a book to find.

Natsu and Happy were way ahead of the resting trio, shuffling through the shelves as they searched for the book titled 'Daybreak'. Lucy then turned to peer at a shelf herself.

"To think that a creep like him actually has all of these books," Lucy mused. "If he actually read any of these, I might have a little respect for him."

"You know, Lucy," Asuna said as she too shuffled through a shelf. "You remind me of Nodoka."

"Nodoka?" Lucy asked. "A friend of yours."

Asuna nodded. "And one of the biggest bookworms that you could ever meet," she added. "That girl can get so absorbed in a book that she'll lose sense of her surroundings."

"Really," Lucy said in awe. "I'd really like to meet her. She sounds like a nice person."

"Just don't let her anywhere near Natsu, Gray, or any of the guys," Asuna said.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Nodoka has a little fear of men," Asuna explained. "She was even scared of Negi when she first met him."

"What!" Lucy glanced over at the boy, who was focused on finding the book. Thankfully, he didn't hear her exclamation.

"But isn't he younger than her?" Lucy added with a whisper.

"Yeah, but its Negi's personality that sets her off," Asuna said. "I guess that's what led her to confess to him in the first place."

"What!" This time, the three male occupants heard the blonde's cry and looked over at her.

"You okay, Lucy-san?" Negi asked.

"I-I'm fine," Lucy said quickly. "Just this book freaked me out a bit."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, the boys returned to their search.

"How old is this girl?" Lucy asked as soon as the three were out of range.

"About my age," Asuna said. "Actually, I was there when she did it."

"And you're okay with that?" Lucy asked. "Isn't he your cousin?"

Asuna shrugged. "I once had a crush on my teacher who was old enough to be my dad," she said.

Lucy opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Natsu's voice.

"I found a gold book," the pink-haired mage said, holding up the book.

"Upa!" Happy exclaimed.

"Will you guys look for it seriously?" Lucy shouted at the two. "Upa?"

"Wait," Negi said. "Look at the title."

The others glanced on at the cover and, written in black letters against the gold, was the words _Daybreak_.

"Daybreak!" Natsu exclaimed, bring the book down.

"We found it!" Happy said with joy.

"Are we really allowed to find it this easily?" Lucy asked, as if the entire scenario was too suspicious.

"Let's burn it then," Natsu said, his free hand covered in flames.

"Hold on a sec," Lucy said, snatching the book from the fire mage's hands. "This was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Who?" Four voices chorused.

"He was a famous mage as well as a writer," Lucy said. Her face then light up in joy as she held the book above her head. "I'm a big fan of his. I thought that I have read all of his works. Does this mean it's an unpublished one? Amazing!"

_Diffidently like Nodoka,_ was all Asuna thought as Lucy, Natsu and Happy were arguing on whether to destroy the book or not.

Then, something told Asuna that something was coming and she wasted no time in alerting her friends. The ground then exploded and the Duke himself popped out, saying something about being a genius with letting the group do what they wanted, which Asuna disagreed with immediately. Now they'd most likely have to fight, and the sword user quickly slipped her card into her sleeve so that no one could see her use it.

"To think that all you were looking for was that worthless book," the duke sneered as he landed on the floor.

_Worthless book?_ Lucy thought in confusion. _The client wants it destroyed for 2 million Jewels and the owner says it's worthless?_

"Then I can keep it?" Lucy asked hopefully. Asuna almost facepalmed; they were in a possible life-and-death situation and she was wanting to read that book! Just how far do bookworms go?

It didn't make anything better when Evaroo called out some hired body guards called the Vanish Brothers from a guild called Southern Wolves and Lucy was still trying to read the book. It was almost hilarious to watch.

"Natsu, buy me some time," Lucy said then, closing the book and turning around to dash out of the room. "This books has some kind of secret."

"Don't all books have secrets," Asuna mumbled as the blonde darted out the room.

Negi, meanwhile, was watching the Duke. He had seen the way that the man's eyes had light up at the notion of the book containing a secret and knew right there and then that Lucy was in trouble, especially when the Duke said that he'd be going after Lucy himself.

"You guys go after Lucy," Natsu said. "I'll handle these two."

"Natsu," Happy said in worry. "They're two Southern Wolves; I'll support you."

The blue cat stopped though at the look in Natsu's eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said with confidence.

Asuna sighed; sure go after and rescue a damsel in distress and let the men have all the fun. Geez, there really wasn't that much difference here.

"Fine," Asuna said, turning around and grabbing hold of Negi, "but don't come crying to us when you get beaten up."

Natsu smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>"Negi, you and Happy go on a head," Asuna said as soon as they left the room.<p>

"But Natsu said that we all go after Lucy," Happy protested.

"Look, Cat," Asuna said, taking on the aura that she often used with Chamo. "I'm sure that Natsu can take care of himself all fine and dandy, but those two are clearly not to go easy on. So I'll stay here in case Mr. Firehead needs any help, so you two get going."

Happy quivered slightly; that look almost reminded him of a particular member of the guild, but didn't say anything and only gave a small nod before following Negi in search of the blonde mage.

"I wasn't hoping to fight so soon," Asuna mumbled once the pair was out of sight as she took out her Pactio card. "But guess I don't have much of a choice, but I'll hold off for a little bit."

Bringing the card out in front of her, Asuna said with a loud voice, "_Adeat!"_

* * *

><p>*Gryphon Dragon refers to the creature that Yue Ayase encountered during her race at the Magic School in Mundus Magicus. Don't know what chapter that is, but that is what it was called.<p>

**Sorry for taking so long and for possibly messing up this chapter. I know that I haven't put a lot of fighting with both Asuna and Negi in it, but the next chapter will have a bit more of their participation, so please be patient.**

**Thanks again to all of your reviews. I'll be announcing the results of the poll in the next chapter, so stay tune…I just sounded like an idiot, didn't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. Thanks for waiting. I'll announce the results of the poll.**

**Out of fifteen votes in total, in third place with one point was to continue the Original story, in second place with five votes was Both Stories, and in first place with nine votes was the Revised version!**

**So there you have it folks, but that doesn't mean I'll completely abandon the original story; I'll update it whenever I manage to finish a chapter that goes along with it. Just so you know, the difference between the two stories is that this one is more closely following Fairy Tail's plot, and may even continue after the seven year skip. I might also put another story depicting what happened during that time…I'm so evil. *sigh***

**Also, the reason that Negi wasn't able to avoid all of Laxus's attacks was, well, he can't dodge all of them! It'd be too suspicious! After all, there has to be equal exchanges of punches…most of the time anyway.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**The Great Book Hunt Part Two:**

**Dear Kaby**

Asuna didn't have to wait long. No more than a minute after Negi and Happy had left, a large hole in the wall was blown and Natsu came flying out as if he had been thrown out. He luckily managed to land on the lobby floor as the Vanish Brothers followed.

"Having fun, Natsu?" Asuna chimed from where she stood with her sword planted in the floor and her body leaning casually against it, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to go help Lucy?" Natsu asked before his eyes fell on the large sword. "And where did you get that sword?" He practically yelled.

"Negi and Happy are going to help her," Asuna said. "And I just happened to have this sword on hand."

_What kind of girl has a sword that size on hand?_ Natsu wondered. _Then again, there is…_

"Seems that we have another enemy, nii-san," the tallest of the pair said.

"No matter," the smaller one with the ponytail said. "We'll easily defeat them both."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in frustration at the sudden change, stomping his foot as he spoke. "Your fight is with me!"

"Aw, come on, Natsu~!" Asuna said in her best whine. "Can't we share? I'll take the small fry and you can have the ugly giant."

_Twitch. Twitch._ Apparently, the 'small fry' and 'ugly giant' didn't take too kindly to Asuna's nicknames for them.

"You'll pay for your insults, girl," the small fry said.

"Careful, nii-san," the other Brother said. "We don't know much about her magic style."

"Oh? So you _were_ spying on us," Asuna exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "Man, I've had a lifetime share of perverts and stalkers, but that's a little extreme. I should have shattered that annoying crystal ball."

"You knew?" Natsu asked, pointing an accusing finger at the red haired girl. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew as well," Asuna shouted back, "but I guess you're so dense that you can't tell a fan girl from an obsessed stalker!" Actually, Asuna had figured that only she and Negi had noticed, but she had silently hoped that behind that carefree face was an aware person.

So much for that bit of hope.

Grabbing the handle of her sword, Asuna easily removed it from the place in the floor where she had dug it in, twirled in a little, jumped over the railing, and landed on the floor beside Natsu saying, "Well, let's get this over with."

"DON'T GO MAKING DESCIESIONS YOURSELF!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Happy called out. "Lucy, where are you?"<p>

"I don't think she's here in the mansion, Happy," Negi said, his staff held out at the ready. They hadn't encountered any maids, but it never hurt to be too careful.

"Then were?" The blue cat asked. He was greatly worried; if they didn't find Lucy before the Duke did, who knows what could happen. Lucy was strong, but if the Duke somehow managed to separate her from her keys, Lucy would be unable to fight.

Negi pondered; if Lucy was smart—which he didn't doubt at all—she would have headed to a place that the Duke would have to think to look, and it wouldn't be anywhere.

Anywhere except…

"I got an idea," Negi said. "Come on, Happy!"

With that, the young mage and cat dashed down a hall, both silently praying that they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>"Tell us," the small fry said from atop the banister. "Do you know the weak point of the mage?"<p>

"Can't handle transportation?" Natsu asked with a sick look.

"I don't think he meant that," Asuna said, deadpanned.

"I-I don't really understand you…" the small fry said. "Is that something personal?"

"It's the body!" he added as he leapt from the balcony.

"Body?" Natsu asked, imagining two muscle-builders.

"You cannot learn magic without training your intellect and spirit," the mercenary said, swinging his large frying pan at the two companions, who leapt to the side to avoid being hit.

"As a result," he added, following Natsu as the pink-haired mage leapt up on the railing to avoid another hit. "Your body doesn't get enough training during the process."

_Guess they've never had a teacher like Eva-chan,_ Asuna thought. It had originally been the opposite for Asuna, since she was the most physical of her classmates before Negi had introduced magic into her life. Was the training here different from home; Eva had Negi work on his stamina in order to activate several contracts and still be capable to fight following Kyoto, and he was equally balanced in physical and mental areas.

That might just give her an edge.

The giant then went on to tell them of a mage who had spent many years perfecting curse magic, and easily beat him with one hit upon encountering him with all those years wasted.

"Hey," Asuna exclaimed, swinging her sword at the giant. "Don't go into story-mode when you're in a fight!"

The flat of the sword made contact and with a twist of her upper body, Asuna sent the giant into the wall behind Natsu, who moved out of the way with a shocked look on his face. A hole the size of the mercenary broke into the wall, along with the settling of dust and the clinking of falling bricks.

"Watch where you throw things!" he exclaimed in panic. "You could've hit me!"

"Sorry~!" Asuna said sweetly and Natsu felt an eyebrow twitch.

"Impressive," the small fry said as his brother picked himself up out of the rubble. "You seem to have been training yourselves somewhat."

"Aw, thanks," Asuna said with a sheepish look. "Guess it helps to have a demon of a teacher after all."

_Who's the demon?_ Natsu wondered; that girl just put a freaking hole in the wall with the big guy!

"Nii-san," the giant said as he returned to his brother's side. "We could use _that_…"

"True," the smaller one agreed, "but remember, there are two of them. Let's get rid of the annoying pink-head first."

"Hey!" Natsu protested, but didn't get to say anything further as the two brothers executed an attack.

"Let's tell you why we're called the 'Vanish Brothers'," the small fry said as the larger one landed in his frying pan. "We vanish. And we make others vanish too."

With that, the larger mercenary was tossed up in to the air and while Natsu was focused on that, the smaller one came and swung out at the Fire Mage, striking hard on his head. Natsu's attention was then directed to the one who had just hit him and the larger one came hurling from above.

"Natsu, look out!" Asuna exclaimed, pushing the occupied mage out of the way and parrying the larger man's hit with her sword. The ground gave way underneath and a huge dust cloud erupted from where Asuna stood.

"Asuna!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hmmph," the giant said as he landed near the dust cloud. "Protecting a comrade. How noble. It's a shame that no one can survive that—."

Before he could finish, a hand darted out of the smoke cloud and grabbed the throat of the Vanish Brother. Natsu and the other brother stood in shock as a figure could be seen through the dust.

"I-Impossible!" the small fry exclaimed. "No one should have survived that!"

The other brother merely made choking sounds as his wind pipe was close to being crushed. The dust settled more to reveal Asuna, breathing heavily with blood pouring down her face from a cut somewhere in her hair.

"That…hurt…LIKE HELL!" Asuna screamed, hurling the brother over her shoulder and toward the other brother. The two brothers collided and were sent crashing to the floor. Natsu gulped, suddenly feeling very much afraid.

_Note to self. Never anger a girl with red hair._ He then realized the irony of it; he managed to succeed in that every day! Now he had to be extra careful!

"Natsu." Asuna said with an acid tone, startling the other mage out of his shock. "You finish them off; they're getting annoying with their big talk."

Natsu's shocked look was quickly replaced by his usual one full of confidence. "With pleasure."

"_Salamander's Roar!"_ Natsu breathed through his fists, sending a torrent of red flame toward the Vanish Brothers.

"Here it comes!" The giant shouted. "Flame Magic!"

"This is it!" The small fry said, holding up his pan.

The flames hit the pan directly and became absorbed in the item.

"Oh…This can't be good," Asuna mumbled.

"Anti-Flame Magic…" The small fry seemed to recite. "As well as an Ultimate Technique! Flame Cooking!"

Natsu starred with shock written on his face.

"My pan absorbs all flames," the small fry explained, "amplifies it, and sends it right back." As if throwing food from the pan, the small fry sent the massive flames back at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Asuna screamed.

"A roasted fairy!" The giant shouted with glee. "Perfect for starving wolves."

"Why you…" Asuna growled. _What kind of a pun is that?_

"The stronger your flame," the small fry said, "the more likely chance that it'll ruin your body! Good bye!"

No sooner had the small fry said that that a figure leapt from the midst of the fire; Natsu was covered completely in flames with a grin that reminded Asuna of Eva during her malicious moments.

"Natsu!" Asuna cried happily, alerting the two Vanish Brothers.

"WHAT!" The small fry shouted.

"The flame magic doesn't work?" The giant asked in disbelief. "No…Even if he's a Flame Mage! It can't be!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Natsu asked, grabbing the faces of the two brothers. "Just get blown away!"

"_Salamander's Wing Attack!" _With movement akin to the flapping of a dragon's wings, Natsu threw the two mercenaries into the air while shrouding them with fire.

"What are you?" The small fry screamed.

"Mama…I see fairies," was all the giant said as the two landed on the floor with a crunch.

Natsu sighed. "Glad that's over."

Asuna smirked. "Impressive." She said. "You really are _like_ a dragon."

Natsu returned the smirk. "Shall we go look for the others now?"

The red haired laughed. "Don't go making decisions yourself," she mocked.

As the pair walked away, they didn't notice the gorilla maid waking.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this book would actually hold a secret like this," Lucy said, removing her pair of Wind-Reading Glasses with a sigh from where she sat in the sewer way below the mansion. She was still suffering from the adrenaline rush that had come about with her reading, if her trembling body had any say in it.<p>

After running from the room, Lucy had headed for the least likely place for the Duke to search to read the book. The nagging suspicion of the client's and the Duke's attitude to the book hadn't sat well with her, and Lucy was determined to find out the root of the hatred.

Now, she had found it, but the question was what to do next.

"There's no way I can burn this book," Lucy said, pushing herself up in order to head out. "I need to deliver it to Kaby-san."

No sooner had she said those words, two hands sprang out of the wall behind her and clasped onto her wrists.

"Poyoyo, carrying around a pair of Wind-Reading Glasses?" The Duke's sickly voice said from behind. "You're a very dedicated reader, aren't you?"

"Shoot!" Lucy said as her arms were painfully pulled back.

"Please tell me the secret of that book," the Duke asked with a smug look.

Even though she was in pain, Lucy managed to force a sentence out. "Y-You're pathetic. You're an enemy to literature."

"Me? A foe of Literature?" the Duke said. "How can you say that to a highly-educated man like myself?"

"How can a guy who is happy to have a bunch of weird maids highly educated..?" Lucy began.

"DON'T INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL BLOND MAIDS**!**" The Duke shouted, pulling harder on Lucy's arms, causing Lucy to wince with pain.

"Is it a treasure map? A massive fortune?" the Duke asked then with a devilish look. "What secret does the book hold?"

Lucy didn't answer, wondering on how she could get to her keys, when the Duke pulled tighter on her arms.

"Say it!" The Duke shouted angrily. "If you don't say it I'll break your arms."

Gathering up all of her courage, Lucy did the first thing that came to mind.

"BWEEE!" She stuck her tongue out at the Duke, which only seemed to infuriate the man even more.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF, BRAT!" The duke shouted, pulling harder on Lucy's arms. "THAT IS MY BOOK! I MADE KEMU ZAELON WRITE IT SO THE SECRET OF THE BOOK IS MINE TOO!"

It was then that the duke realized his mistake, while Lucy looked at him in shock.

"Lucy!" Happy's voice screamed then and the blue cat landed a hit on the duke's face.

"Happy!" Lucy said as she moved away from the agonized duke. "Nice! You're so cool!"

Happy gave a grin before his wings gave out over the sewage drain, sending the feline in with a _plop!_

"Lucy-neechan!" Negi ran up to Lucy. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Lucy smirked.

"Gah! What is with that cat?" The Duke asked, rubbing the sore side of his face.

"Aye babu Baby," Happy said from the water.

"He said 'I am Happy'," Lucy translated. "Wait, why don't you come out?"

"Da vader…veelz good." The blue cat replied.

"But that's sewage," Negi said.

"The tables have turned, huh?" Lucy said, holding out a key in one hand while the other kept the book close. "If you give me this book, I _might_ forgive." _Though I'd like to hit you just once,_ she didn't say.

"A Stellar Magic user, huh?" The Duke sneered. "You call yourself a fan of literature, yet you used that phrase incorrectly. You only say 'tables have turned' when your disadvantage had turned into an advantage."

"Still," he added, "you won't be able to defeat my Magic Diver, even if you have a blue cat and a boy to help you!" With that he dove into the cement.

"He's a mage too?" Negi said as he help Happy out of the sewer.

"It was written in this book," Lucy hurriedly explained as she jumped to avoid a hit from Evaroo. "It's an awful adventure novel with Evaroo as the main character."

"What!" Happy exclaimed as he was easily tossed by the shifting cement and was caught by Negi.

The Duke laughed as he dove in and out of the ground, saying while it was wonderful that he was the main character, the book was a load of crap. He went on to further say that even though the man was Kemu Zaleon, he wrote such an outrageous book.

"You forced him to write it," Lucy shouted, her back ending up against a metal gate. "How can you call yourself high and mighty?"

"Lucy-nee," Negi grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her up into the air just as Evaroo ploughed into the gate, taking it off its hinges.

"You can fly, Negi?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Ack!" Negi realized his mistake. "P-please don't tell Asuna-san! Or anyone for that matter!" If Asuna found out, she'd have his hide for not thinking again.

"I am high and mighty!" Evaroo declared, regaining the pair's attention. "He should have felt honored to write a book about me!"

"You threatened him!" Lucy declared, much to the shock of Negi and Happy.

"So what?" Evaroo asked, pulling on his mustache. "It's his fault for resisting in the first place."

"What the…?" Lucy said as Negi set her down, clearly not understanding the man's mind set.

Evaroo, digging back into the ground, continued on saying that he offered Kemu the chance to write a book with him as the main character, but he refused. Then Evaroo told him that if he didn't write the book, he would have withdrawn the citizenship of all of his relatives.

"Withdraw his relatives' citizenships?" Negi asked, landing beside Lucy.

"If he did that," Happy said in shock, "then they couldn't join the Merchant or Workmen Guilds!"

"He has that much power?" Negi asked. It sounded too much similar to Magicus Mundus.

"Some areas are still under feudalism hierarchy," Lucy explained. "A guy like him would have absolute power."

The ground shattered and Evaroo's hand latched onto Lucy's leg. "In the end, he gave in and wrote it. But the fact that he refused once before made me agnry, so I made him write in a solitary cell. BOYOYO! I crushed his pride as a distinguished author."

"How can you go so far to get what you want?" Lucy shouted, applying several kicks with her free leg to the offending hand. "Can you imagine how he felt being stuck there for three years!"

"T-Three years!" Happy said with shock, his paws clasped over his mouth.

"How can anyone survive that?" Negi thought before remembering that Eva had spent a decade and a half at Mahora. _At least Eva-san wasn't alone._

"He realized my greatness!" Evaroo exclaimed.

"No! It was a fight with his own pride," Lucy shouted. "If he hadn't written this book, then his family would have been in danger! But writing a story about a big idiot like you, a writer's pride never would allow such a thing!"

"How do you know such things?" Evaroo asked, releasing Lucy's leg and appearing out of another hole a few meters away.

"It's all written in this book," Lucy said, holding the book up.

"What?" The Duke asked, confused. "I've read that book, but Kemu Zaleon never once appeared in it."

"True, it would only appear as a badly written book to the average fan," Lucy stated. "But what most people don't know is that Kemu Zaleon started off as a mage!"

"What?" Happy said.

"No way!" Negi said, wondering how Lucy could know so much about this author.

"He used the last of his magic," Lucy said, "to cast a spell on this book!"

"Then…Does that mean that the sentences of his grudge would appear after the magic was released?" Evaroo shouted. "Unforgivable!"

Lucy scoffed. "Your mind is so shallow. True, it does have the process of completing the book written in it…But that is not what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind in this book! The truth is something else!"

"What is it?" Happy asked, his entire form trembling with excitement.

"How do you know so much, Lucy-neechan?" Negi asked.

"Wha?" Evaroo exclaimed.

"That is why I won't give you this book! You don't even have the rights to possess it!" Lucy said as a keyhole appeared behind her. "**Open! A Door to the Crab! Cancer!**"

There was a flash of light and a man appeared with six crab-like appendages appearing out of his back and scissors in both of his two human hands. Even his hairdo looked like the pinchers of a crab.

"Crab!" Happy exclaimed happily, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and stars in his eyes. "I bet he'll say '–Habi' at the end of his sentences! I'm a hundred percent sure!"

"Happy," Negi said nervously. Of all the times to worry about something, the cat was certain about a person's grammar.

"Concentrate or I'll punch your jaw," Lucy said threateningly.

"Lucy…" Cancer began. "What kind of hairstyle would you like today, ebi?"

"Can't you see what's going on?" Lucy shouted.

"Ebi!" was all that Happy shouted in shock.

"It's a battle!" Lucy shouted, pointing at the Duke. "Finish that moustache guy off!"

"Okay, ebi," Cancer said.

"It's like expecting a straight punch, but instead you get a hook," Happy said shakily. "Yep you can call him back now."

"Can't you just be quiet?"

Negi, while this was going on, had his eyes focused on Evaroo. It was clear that the news of the book having a spell cast on it had been a little too much, but what happened next pushed that aside.

"NOOOO!" He exclaimed, all sense of glee removed. "Open a door to the Virgin!"

"Eh?" Lucy stared.

"He uses the same magic as Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Virgo!" the Duke shouted as a large puff of smoke appeared, followed by the gorilla maid.

"What do you wish, master," the maid said.

"Retrieve that book!" Evaroo shouted.

"She…She's a stellar spirit!" Lucy shouted.

_Who'd have thought that?_ Negi thought though another shout alerted him to something else.

"Natsu! Asuna!" Negi looked up and saw both mentioned teens having a hold of the maid's shirt. Both appeared surprised on how they ended up where they were, and looked curiously around.

"Wha? How did you—?" Lucy started.

"Hey, don't blame us!" Asuna shouted. "This monster started to move!"

"Yeah," Natsu said. "So we followed her and—?"

"Followed her?" Lucy shouted. "More like grabbed her! Don't tell me you two, went into the stellar spirit world? Impossible!"

Negi laughed. Hopefully Lucy will soon realize that not everything is impossible.

"What are you waiting for, Virgo," Evaroo shouted. "Get rid of them!"

"What should we do, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Get rid of her!" was the blonde's reply.

"Good enough for me," Asuna said, sending the flat of her sword onto the maid's head, followed by Natsu with a punch to the face.

"What?" Evaroo shouted in shock, failing to notice a whip appearing out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck.

"You can't get away now," Lucy said, hauling the round man up into the air and straight at Cancer. "You shouldn't be more than a supporting character!"

With a flash of silver, Cancer struck out with his scissors, completely removing the Duke's moustache and hair.

"How do you like your new haircut-ebi?"

Natsu and Happy laughed.

"Not bad, Lucy," Asuna said.

"Lucy-nee is…really amazing," Negi said. _I wonder if all mages here are like that._

Lucy could only smile.

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal about this book?" Asuna asked as the group left the mansion.<p>

"It's a book that Evaroo forced Kemu Zaleon to write." Lucy explained. "It has horrible grammar and poor development, so there was no way that I'd believe that it was written by him."

"That's why," she added holding the book up, "I thought there was a secret in this book."

Everyone just looked on confused.

* * *

><p>Returning to the client's house, Lucy presented the book to Kaby-san.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked. "If I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it."

"It's not that hard to destroy," Lucy said. "You could do it yourself, Kaby-san."

"Th-Then I'll incinerate it!" Kaby exclaimed, snatching the book away from Lucy. "I don't even want to look at it."

"I can understand why you can't tolerate the existence of this book," Lucy said calmly.

Everyone stared, wondering on how she could know such a thing.

"It's to protect your father's pride," Lucy said. "You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?"

"What!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

"Papa?" Happy shouted.

"His father wrote that book?" Negi asked.

"Have you even read it?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kaby said. "I had heard it from my father, but it would be a waste of time to read such a piece of trash."

It was then Natsu freaked out, exclaiming that he shouldn't destroy something that his father had written, and had to be held back by Asuna and Lucy.

"It's to protect his father's pride," Lucy said as she struggled holding the Fire Mage back.

"My father was ashamed to write 'Daybreak'," Kaby said then, causing Natsu to cease his advancement.

Kaby then went on to tell the story of when his father returned home after being away for three years writing a book. Of how he chopped off his hand with a declaration to never write again, ending up in the hospital and committing suicide shortly after Kaby said some harsh words to him.

"As the years went on," Kaby finished sadly, "I began to regret the words that I said. Maybe if I hadn't been so harsh, he probably wouldn't have killed himself."

Taking a match from his pocket, Kaby light it and held it to the book. "Now my father will…"

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, stepping forward.

As if a switch had been flipped, the book suddenly erupted with light and hovered out of Kaby's shocked hands. The title proceeded to lift off the cover, hovering over the book.

"Magic?" Asuna exclaimed.

"The letters are floating," Happy exclaimed.

"Under the alias Kemu Zaleon," Lucy said with a determined face, "Zekua Melon cast a spell on this book."

"S-Spell?" Kaby asked.

"Lucy said something about that earlier," Negi said, his eyes focused on the book.

The letters began to fall back onto the book, turning the title of 'Daybreak' into 'Dear Kaby'.

"Dear…Kaby?"

"That's right," Lucy said. "He cast a spell that rearranged the letters of the book. The contents and everything else!"

The book opened and lines of words erupted from it, spinning around in the air.

"Incredible," Asuna said as she watched the words near her.

"They're dancing," Happy exclaimed.

"I can't believe such magic exists," Negi said. The others definitely wouldn't believe this.

"The reason why Kemu Zaleon quit being a writer," Lucy added, "was not that he wrote the worst book, but that he wrote the best book in existence. Letters written to Kaby-san."

The words than receded into the book and the cover snapped shut.

"That's what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind," Lucy smiled softly.

With trembling hands, Kaby opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Dad…" he said softly, tears forming in his eyes. "I never understood him."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you turned down two million Jewels," Lucy shouted at Natsu and Happy's retreating backs.<p>

Upon Kaby-san's declaration that he cannot burn the book, Natsu decided that it was best not to accept the money as they didn't do what the mission stated.

"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, we'd just be tainting Fairy Tail's name," Natsu calmly said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Asuna said, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I have to agree with the fire-head. Besides, they weren't rich to begin with."

"They borrowed the house from a friend so that they'd appear rich," Negi said. "That's what Kaby-san told me before we left."

"But how did you know that the house didn't belong to them, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned around. "They smelled different from the house. Couldn't you tell?"

"I'm not an animal!" Lucy shrieked.

"That writer…" Negi mused as he watched the two bicker. "He was probably a great mage."

"Probably?" Asuna laughed. "He had to be powerful for that magic to last thirty years!"

Lucy smiled. "He was most likely in a guild when he was younger. He wrote all of the adventures he had experienced. I yearn for him."

"I knew it!" Natsu exclaimed with a gleeful look.

"Huh?"

"That thing that you were hiding last time," Natsu's grin widened at Lucy's shocked face. "It was a book you were writing, wasn't it?"

"No wonder you're so familiar with books!" Happy exclaimed.

"Definitely like Nodoka," Asuna grinned.

"Really, Lucy-nee?" Negi asked. "Can I read it?"

"AGH! Don't tell anyone about this!" Lucy shouted.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm still horrible at it," the Stellar Mage exclaimed. "It be embarrassing if someone read it."

"Don't worry," Natsu said. "No one will."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

* * *

><p>"ANIKI!" Chamo screamed as Negi and company walked through the door of their apartment building, slamming into the boy's chest and gripped the collar with his paws.<p>

"You got to help me, Aniki," Chamo screamed as he shook the boy. "She's crazy!"

"Wha…Who's crazy, Chamo-kun," Negi asked confused.

"_Chamo-kun~!_" a high-pitched voice called from down the hall where the ermine had just come, causing Chamo to tense in fright. "_Where are you~?_"

Chamo screamed before darting down the opposite hallway of the voice, leaving the humans confused at what transpired.

"Okay…"Asuna said. "That was odd."

"Hey, it's that doll," Lucy said, pointing down the corridor that the voice had come down. True enough, Chachazero was lazily floating down the hallway, brandishing a knife as she did.

"Hey, have you seen Chamo by chance?" Chachazero asked when she noticed the group standing at the door.

"He went that way," Lucy said, pointing down the hall that the rodent had fled.

"Okay, thanks," the puppet said before proceeding down the hallway herself.

"What's gotten into her?" Asuna asked. "She seemed a little more…_happy_ than usual."

"I'm afraid it's our fault," a voice said then.

Setsuna and Konoka appeared from the hallway that the two previously had come from.

"Why do you say that?" Negi asked.

"Well," Konoka began. "Chachazero stopped by and asked us on the best way to confess to someone."

The hallway was covered in a deep silence.

"She what!" Asuna asked in a loud voice.

The healer nodded. "I told that it was best for her to just go and tell the person," she explained. "I thought she was asking for Eva-chan."

"That apparently wasn't the case," Setsuna sighed. "As soon as she saw Chamo, Chachazero pulled out her knife and told him that she wanted to eat him."

The group deadpanned.

"I guess Chachazero's way of confessing is a little…over the top?" Lucy said with a nervous chuckle, wondering why in the world that doll would be in love with a ferret. Didn't she even threaten to slice off his tail the other day?

"_Chamo-kun~!"_ Chachazero's voice sounded from down the hall. "_I found you~!_"

For the rest of the day, all anyone on the first floor could hear was the terrified scream of one particular ermine.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I'm so evil. But you got to admit, that ermine had it coming. Teach him to act like a pervert.<strong>

**Anyway, I am SO, SO Sorry for the late update. Things have just been a little hectic with school, family, and everything else that life throws at us.**

**Still, fourteen pages long and over 5000 words! That's the longest chapter I've ever done!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, taking a break from the main plot of Fairy Tail and instead focus on a side plot with Negi and the girl's quest for the Thousand Master. **

**Till then, please read and review!**


	6. Author

**Author's Note**

For those of you who have been reading _There's More than One World of Magic_, I apologize that this isn't the update that you were hoping for.

I have decided to rewrite the story and hopefully improve the story. I had reread the story and I found the story "lacking" and very "Novice" in its style, which is what lead me to my decision.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you'll read the story as I edit it.


End file.
